


Asleep Beside Me

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [194]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxious Harry Potter, Challenge Accepted, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Night Worries, One small mention of an erection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry feels anxious about his and Scorpius's relationship. Scorpius reassures him, even though he doesn't quite realise it.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [194]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Asleep Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ringelchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringelchen/gifts).



> This is for the lovelies on the Discord of course. Love you guys so much.❤
> 
> In this tiny tale, Scorpius is twenty. Harry is forty-six.

Counting broomsticks had failed Harry. 

Repeating Borage’s seven rules of Potioneering had failed Harry. 

_Merlin_. Even a phial of Dream Sleep hadn’t helped matters. 

Harry was more awake than ever. 

Beside him, Scorpius slept on. His blond hair spilled across the pillow and his snores were soft and gentle. 

Harry was worried. _Did_ Scorpius really want him? There was thick grey in his hair. Lines beside his eyes. His eyesight was worse that ever… 

“Harry,” Scorpius’s sleepy voice intruded. Harry felt his boyfriend shuffle closer. Scorpius’s body was warm and supple. His prick was full. “I love you,” Scorpius dream-whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
